Antes del Intercambio
by Rocker Lullaby
Summary: [Como podrán ver por mi apestosa sinopsis, puede contener spoilers xD] /El último día de Percy en el Campamento Mestizo antes de permanecer dormido por meses y aparecer en el Campamento Júpiter./[ONE-SHOT]


Antes del Intercambio

**Disclaimer**

**Todo lo que reconozcan (y algunas cosas que no) **

**son de sus respectivos dueños. Algunas partes de**

**la trama son mías.**

**Sinopsis:**

**El último día de Percy en el Campamento Mestizo **

**antes de ir permanecer dormido por meses **

**y aparecer en el Campamento Júpiter. **

**[Como podrán ver por mi apestosa sinopsis,**

**puede contener spoilers xD]**

* * *

**Percy POV**

—Chiron —dije tentativamente al entrar a la Casa Grande—. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

El asintió y me indicó que me sentara frente a él, con el escritorio entre nosotros, sobre el cual se apoyaba.

—¿Qué pasa, Percy? —inquirió cuando me senté.

Me rasqué la nuca, incomodo, pero hablé de todas formas.

—Bueno… es que… Mmm… Me gusta el juego de Captura la Bandera, pero estaba pensando en algo… más difícil. —Y sí. En realidad, estoy seguro de que podía maquinar algo más difícil… de no ser por toda la cosa TDAH. ¡Cada vez que intentaba mejorar el juego y hacerlo más complicado, mi mente vagaba! Pero solo me quedó una idea… _Aunque no esta tan mal_, pensé cabeceando—. Te diré mi idea, por más loca que suene. Va a haber dos equipos, como es normal, pero el juego va a durar doce horas. Algunos de ambos equipos intentarán secuestrar al otro equipo, pero también habrá una lucha frente a frente y prisioneros y espías. ¡Va a ser como una verdadera guerra! Obviamente, con las mismas reglas que captura la bandera. Tu sabes, no mutilaciones, no matar… —sonreí levemente.

Chiron inclinó la cabeza a mi alegato, y frunció ligeramente el ceño, pensando y viendo a la nada. Siempre que hacía eso yo automáticamente me preguntaba que pensaba y ponía la misma expresión que él.

Abruptamente, Chiron levantó la cabeza.

—Sí, me parece bien.

Chiron parecía distraído.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté.

Chiron levantó la cabeza. Luego suspiró y se inclinó en su respaldo.

—Hace un mes que los dioses no nos hablan —me dijo.

Fruncí el ceño, extrañado.

—Nunca nos hablan de cualquier manera —hice notar.

—No, Percy, los dioses si nos hablan. De cuando en cuando, les dejan a sus hijos mensajes, o responden a sus oraciones, o _pueden_ entrar al Olimpo-

Lo interrumpí.

—¿Cómo le está yendo a Annabeth con la reconstrucción? —pregunté.

Chiron rodó los ojos.

—Bien, Percy, pero esto es importante. Los dioses dejaron de hablarnos, y conociendo a mis medio hermanos, están rencorosos porque…

Los dejé con la palabra en la boca, cortándolo con un «Hasta luego» y me fui directamente al lago de canoas. También tenía un plan para Annabeth.

Me acerqué al lago y metí mis manos. La reconfortante sensación del agua en mi piel las cubrió. Sinceramente, pocas cosas son mejores que el agua. No entiendo como alguien puede temerle.

Ahuequé mis manos y deje que el agua se quedara ahí. Durante el ciclo escolar aprendí a manipular el agua y encantarla para que se quedara como le daba forma. Duraba un mes, lo que me parecía un buen progreso, desde que al principio solo podía hacerlo mientras la tocaba.

Cuando llegué a la cabaña de Annabeth, al darme cuenta de que no tenía tres manos, pateé ligeramente la puerta.

—Tardaste mucho, y Annabeth está enfurruñada porque cree que fuiste a ver primero a Rachel. —Malcolm me recibió con una sonrisa irónica.

—Yo no haría eso —contesté indignado, y ligeramente sonrojado—. ¿Dónde está Annabeth?

Hizo un cabeceo a un lado de la puerta. Miré a un lado y allí estaba. Usualmente ella tenía su cabello trenzado, pero en este momento estaba suelto. Creo que tenía un poco de maquillaje. Eso me molestó un poco. Aun así, sus ojos de gris tormenta lograron hacerme sonreír. Eran preciosos.

**Annabeth POV**

Percy, con cabello desordenado y ojos de verde océano Percy, me sonrió. Pero luego puso una cara… decepción. ¿Por qué estaba decepcionado? ¿Qué había hecho? _¡Basta!_, me insté, _Es solo un chico_. Si, mis pantalones.

—¿Por qué te maquillaste? —me preguntó frunciendo el ceño, confundido.

Me reí. ¿Por eso había puesto esa cara? Mi risa causó que mi novio frunciera más el ceño. Luego miré sus manos, tenía algo entre ellas. Parecía agua, pero tenía forma de… ¡Oh! Al seguir mi mirada, Percy sonrió y me tendió una rosa de agua.

—Es tuya —dijo.

Era una rosa perfecta, y era de agua, no hielo. No era fría, por lo menos no más que el lago de canoas, y se veía a través. Era hermosa.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —pregunté maravillada.

Percy se rascó la nuca, tímido.

—Practiqué en verano. Pero hasta ahora solo he logrado que permanezcan así durante un mes. ¿Te… te gustó?

Sonreí ampliamente.

—Me encantó —dije rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

—¿Y me gané un beso? —preguntó sonriendo, abrazando mi cintura con sus brazos.

—Mmm… no lo sé —fingí pensarlo.

—Yo sí —murmuró antes de besarme.

Afortunadamente, para ese momento mis hermanos habían abandonado silenciosamente la cabaña.

* * *

Cuando terminamos de besarnos, mi cabello estaba hecho un desastre, y al verme en el espejo decidí que lo mejor era quitarme el maquillaje. El cabello de Percy no estaba mejor, pero él se veía así siempre, además no parecía importarle.

—Hoy va a haber otro juego en lugar de Captura la Bandera. —Percy estaba en mi cama con sus brazos sobre su cabeza, mirándome—. Fui a hablar con Chiron sobre eso. Tuve un sueño, y cuando desperté no paraba de pensar que esos eran los Juegos Bélicos. Los cambié un poco porque no teníamos fortaleza y para que los dos equipos fueran ofensivos y defensivos.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar, sonó un cuerno en la distancia. La caracola. Anunciaba la cena, y justo después de esta seguía Captura la Bandera. _O el juego de la elección de Percy, aparentemente_, añadí divertida.

Cenamos, y me salté las reglas para sentarme con Percy. Tenía este presentimiento extraño desde la mañana, y me decía que no debía dejarlo solo porque si no se iría. Lo mantendría vigilado, así tuviera que seguirle el juego rompiendo reglas.

Después de que Percy se acabó su comida azul y yo mi comida normal, Dionisio dio la bienvenida a unos cuantos asustadizos campistas nuevos —confundiendo nombres, apropósito, pienso yo— y luego habló Chiron.

—Campistas, hoy jugaremos un nuevo juego en lugar de Captura la Bandera, —Hubo varios gemidos de disconformidad—. Propuesto por Percy. —Callaron, pero no vitorearon, solo dando una oportunidad—. Este va ser un juego de guerra. Serán dos equipos, y como es usual, los liderarán las cabinas de Atenea y Ares. Este juego es de capturar personas, pero también es una guerra directa. Los líderes deberán acordar cuando pelear, los horarios, y sus guerreros. Pueden mandar espías, conseguir prisioneros (recuerden, pueden atar pero no amordazar). Los equipos pueden mandar grupos socorristas a los prisioneros. También pueden secuestrar discretamente. Imaginen una guerra humana, y agréguenle una guerra griega. La guerra tiene límite de tiempo, empieza ahora y acaba mañana a las doce del mediodía. Los líderes deben asignar a gente a traer comida, y también deben alimentar a los prisioneros. También deben arreglar los horarios para dormir.

»Tienen diez minutos y comienza el juego.

Fruncí el ceño. Este juego era nuevo y las reglas muy vagas. Pero estaba dentro. Y decidida a ganar. Después de todo, yo tenía a Percy.

* * *

Más o menos a las dos de la madrugada, Malcolm nos envió a dormir. Estaba orgullosa de decir que, con doscientos cincuenta jugadores de cada lado, habíamos capturado a cien personas, y de nosotros habían capturado sesentaicinco. Clarisse ordenó estrictamente alejarse de cualquier forma de agua (ya sabes, nuestros espías nos informaron), pero de no haber sido así, tendríamos muchos más.

Solo por esa ventaja, acepté dormir y convencí a Percy de hacerlo mismo. Mientras íbamos en la cabaña, Percy parecía un zombie. La maldición de Aquiles estaba hecha para batallas, y de por sí era cansado para él pelear, era aún más cansado evitar matar a sus contrincantes.

Me acerqué a él y le pasé un brazo por los hombros, invitándolo a que se apoyase en mí. Percy fingió apoyarse, usando fuerza para inclinarse y no poner su peso en mí. Rodé los ojos y atravesé mi pie en su camino, haciéndolo tropezar y forzando su peso en mí.

—Pesas mucho, cariño —comenté.

—Hace un minuto yo no pesaba, pero me hiciste tropezar y ahora peso —balbuceó.

Me reí de su tontería sin sentido y lo llevé hasta la tercera cabaña. De alguna manera me las arreglé para abrir la puerta y echarlo en su cama. Me quedé junto a él, sentada en su cama, y observé la cabaña. Todo era hermoso. Me encantaba venir aquí. Me acerqué a la fuente en un lado de la habitación y metí mi mano en ella. El agua estaba tibi aunque era invierno. Por unos momento incluso sopese la idea de meterme, pero luego recobré el juicio.

Sacudí la cabeza y me acerqué a Percy. Le di un beso en la frente y me volteé para irme.

—No —murmuró Percy.

Sentí que su mano agarraba a la mía. De algún lugar sacó fuerzas para abrir un ojo, y me miró con él, mientras el otro seguía cerrado.

A veces me preguntaba si Percy tenía poderes de hipnotismo, pero luego recordaba que ese no era su padre. No sé cómo, pero Percy siempre se las ingeniaba para hipnotizarme.

—Quédate —susurró cansado.

Aún tenía el extraño presentimiento de esta mañana, y además _quería _quedarme. Así que eso hice. Percy y yo nos acomodamos abrazados, con las piernas entrelazadas bajo la manta. Entre sus brazos, me sentía caliente y segura. En casa. Me llegó la importancia de ese hecho.

—Te amo, Sesos de Alga —dije impulsivamente. ¡Estúpido TDAH!

Jamás nos lo habíamos dicho, y solo me quedaba esperar que estuviera dormido y que no lo hubiera escuchado. ¡Cuán avergonzada estaría si él no sentía lo mismo!

Percy sonrió y abrió los ojos, milagrosamente, pues inclusive yo batallaba para mantenerlo abiertos.

—Yo también te amo, Chica Lista.

Y dormí con el pensamiento de que lo que sentíamos era amor.

* * *

Abrí los ojos, emocionada y feliz, y sin poder recordar por qué, hasta que atrapé el pensamiento. Ayer le dije a Percy que lo amaba y él contestó que también lo hacía también.

Me volví ara besarlo, pero él no estaba mi lado. Me decepcioné un poco, pero supuse que no quería despertarme. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto, el mismo que ayer, solo que ahora lo había perdido.

Rápidamente para que nadie me viera, corrí a mi cabaña, que si bien a estas horas debería estar repleta, estaba vacía por el juego. Supuse que comenzaríamos a jugarlo con regularidad.

Me cambié por unos jeans y la camiseta del campamento. Fui a la cabina de operaciones que instalamos (ergo, una tienda de campaña, de esas de techo alto) y tomé el control porque ahora tenía ciento cincuenta prisioneros y ellos ciento quince.

Me esforcé por olvidar a Percy, convenciéndome de que aparecería.

Más tarde, por las diez de la mañana, le pregunté a uno de mis hermanos—: ¿Has visto a Percy?

Frunció el ceño, extrañado.

—No lo vi desde que se fueron a descansar. Creí que seguía dormido.

Corrí a la cabaña de Chiron, desesperada por respuestas. Entré, y la puerta golpeó con la pared por la fuerza con la que la abrí.

—Has sonar la caracola —ordené a Chiron.

Chiron aceptaba órdenes de pocas personas, pero cuando yo ordenaba algo, usualmente lo tomaba como sugerencia.

—Por favor —supliqué con los ojos llenos de lágrimas ante la idea de perder a Percy—. Percy no está.

Un campista había desaparecido, y más importante aún, ¡era Percy! El que venció al titán, y marcó la diferencia en la segunda Titanomaquia. El que venció a un hijo de Gea y Poseidón con regeneración espontánea en su arena solo con una espada. **[N/A: Pongo este ejemplo porque es uno de los pocos donde Percy gana por sí solo]**. Secuestrar a Percy solo podría haberlo hecho…

Miré a Chiron al mismo tiempo que él me miró.

—Los gigantes —murmuró bajo su aliento.

Era eso, o un dios lo había secuestrado, pero contando con que los dioses se esconden... Supongo que ya teníamos una idea de por qué lo hacían. Tenía la certeza de dos cosas: A) Estábamos en problemas, y B) Necesitábamos a Percy.

* * *

**Reviews? :D Para descargar el One-Shot, aquí: site/lullabyrocker/ descargas/Antes%20del%20Intercambio%20%5BPercy%20Fanfic% ?attredirects=0&d=1 (sin espacios)**


End file.
